A dance with the devil
by C.S Eve
Summary: [WILL CHANGE CHAP 1] In the Victorian era, Mai Taniyama lands in England together with her fiancee, Dr. Eugene Davis to start a new life. Soon enough, they were invited to a science convention. There she meets a man who looks exactly like her fiancee, Oliver Sinclair- an entrepreneur and scientist. He seems to have everything- Everything except a reflection. [AU] Possibilities of M
1. Introduction

In the Victorian era, Mai Taniyama lands in England together with her fiancee, Dr. Eugene Davis to start a new life. Soon enough, they were invited to a science convention. There she meets a man who looks exactly like her fiancee, Oliver Faure- an entrepreneur and scientist. He seems to have everything- Everything except a reflection. [AU]

I have been in love with vampire plots and movies most especially if the setting revolves around the Victorian or Renaissance era. I have been thinking about writing a solo fanfic about vampires, and I was finally able to find inspiration to write it. Greeting 2018 with a bang and loads of our stories, I have finally written the first chapter of A Dance with the Devil. A Ghost hunt Alternate Universe Fanfic inspired by Bram Stoker's Dracula.

 _ **Oliver "Noll" Sinclair-**_ _Vlad Tepes III -_ Entrepreneur and scientist, also known as Dracula. Centuries Ago, Vlad Tepes was once part of a cult that destroys and annihilated demons, witches and ghosts. The dragon's keeper was founded by his father, Vlad Dracul and later branched out to England after centuries past. He was the voivode of Wallachia and was the husband of Ilona.

 _ **Mai Taniyama/ Ilona**_ ** _Szilágyi_** _ **-**_ _Mina Murray -_ Japanese-English Medical student in London. Despite her pure Japanese Physique, Mai is a Hungarian descent _._ An incarnation of Ilona Szilagyi, Vlad Tepes III's wife and lover when he was human.

 ** _Eugene "Gene"_** **Davis-** _Jonathan Harker -_ Mai's fiancee, Founder of Society of Psychical Research. A descendant of Vlad Tepes III and a former journalist and Psychologist.

 _ **Lady Hara Masako/ Lady Feodora Von Bronn-**_ _Lucy Westenra- Mai's best aristocrat best friend. She is the daughter of Baroness Viktoria Von Bronn and the niece of Queen Victoria. She is currently using the Japanese alias Hara Masako after her stay in Japan for almost five years. Despite being in England, she prefers to wear a kimono rather than dresses._

 _ **Lin Koujo** \- Abraham Van Helsing- He was married to Asuza Mori, Madoka's younger sister but was killed. He is a professor in Harvard Medical and Mai's teacher. _

_**Madoka Mori -**_ A Japanese refugee that was adopted by the Davises to keep an eye on their only child, Eugene Davis. She was also the teacher of Eugene Davis.

 ** _Antoinette "Aya" Mayers | Ayako Matsuzaki-_ **A member of the dragon's keeper and an English aristocrat, who has her eye over Oliver Sinclair. She is also a huntsman and be an exorcist. She is also an extraordinarily willful and independent woman, by the standards of the Victorian society in which she lives. As a member of the Dragon's keeper, she possesses considerable wealth and privilege and appears to be skilled in manipulating and influencing others.

 ** _Yasuhara -_** R.M Renfield - Vlad Tepes' assistant and reliable bodyguard. Married to Madoka Mori.

 ** _John Brown-_** A Catholic priest close to the Davis' family.

 ** _Houshou Takigawa-_** A Japanese member of the Dragon's keeper and a huntsman.

* * *

I have carefully thought out who's character should be who. I thought it would be fun for Yasuhara to be reinfield , having him poke Naru, I mean Dracula in this story. I have an intention of making it not too much of a tough heavy drama so that it wouldn't be that dark... like my soul. Just kidding. Anyway. I have tried my best to alter the names and made distinct backgrounds for it to make sense. I'm not really a fan of changing every name into English because the thought would eventually throw away. I altered the universe in this alternate universe.

If you have read one of our latest oneshot photograph we are still settling on how the raffle goes. So, i hope you guys stay tuned to this. At **skabalino-dot-com** she will be updating her website for the raffle entry. Prizes are the following:

 **GHOST HUNT VOLUME 1-7**

 **Kathy Reichs books**

 **Anne rice/ Bram stoker novels.**

I'll be uploading the first chapter next week! I hope you guys have a wonderful new year! -cathy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A Dance with the Devil Take two:_** Because taking One sucked!

Special Thanks to **pennYnnep!** I have been jumping from writing one Fanfiction to another, and I haven't noticed it until someone finally pointed it out. Sorry about the mishap! I have not realized that this wasn't edited properly at all- should have re-read it before posting it. I changed the POV into the third person since I have been trying to write into a first POV but well- it completely sucked. So, I decided re-writing it and finally finished it. I apologize for the suckish writing, I wasn't thinking clearly earlier. And Here's version 2.0

* * *

Staring carefully outside the fogged car window, Mai leaned closer slightly to see if the directions they were going were correct. Assuming that they were right, the brunette wouldn't know where they were since it would be her first time coming to a new home. She has not been in many places aside from Japan, and yet she's in the streets of England. She turned to her side and watched as her fiancée held her hand during the travel from the airport to the central town. It stopped. The m- type midget vehicle stopped all of the sudden.

"The fog has been a hindrance, Dr. Davis. But I believe that we're finally here." The chauffeur spoke in proper English. She stayed quiet and decided to let her fiancée respond. Honestly, out of relief she sighed and watched as the fiancee opened the door of the vehicle from his side.

"Darling, are you sure we didn't forget something?" Covered from the cold with his overcoat and hat, let his question slip before giving the driver spare change.

"Eugene Davis." A sighed followed. "You should have asked me that before we left our home in Japan." She stepped out the car wearing a textile of nobility. An Updo hairstyle with a small light blue hat above her head. Her upper body wrapped in a subtle touch of pastel blue and gold for her waistcoat with her ruffled white blouse underneath- Matching the vest and covering the lower body, with a trumpet-skirt with gold and blue covering her leather medium height heels.

"Mai, Are you comfortable in your new clothing?" The gentleman held her hand softly before walking with her to the entrance of the house.

"Heavier than a kimono, but I can adjust." Rolling her eyes and realizing so many changes in her new life.

Underneath her smile to her fiancée, she surely had a lot of things inside her head. _'This is way heavier than a kimono. How many pounds does this petticoat weigh anyway? We don't wear metal clothing in Japan. Not to mention how tight is this fucking dress! How the hell is my fiancée going to remove this tonight. A kimono is way sexier than this.'_

The year 1840, the beginning of a new age. Mai felt ready to marry the love of her life. Aside from becoming a medical student in Cambridge, she was given an opportunity to live with Dr. Eugene Davis.

Carrying the heavy luggage and boxes, Eugene signaled her to press the doorbell for him. He shifted his head towards the door while carrying the bags. Carefully watching the surroundings, she turned her back from the door and watched as the street was unclear. The fog and mist from the weather surely made their travel not only difficult but also tiring.

"Master Eugene!" A lady wearing a long rose pink dress opened the door with a happy smile. She surely felt warm as she watched Madoka's smile. She felt like a mother to Eugene or yet an older sister. "And you must be Lady Mai. Come in!" Mai felt that Eugene might have mentioned a lot about her to his family. She wouldn't be surprised; She is entirely an exciting lady.

"Mai, this is Madame Madoka. She was my mother's assistant in her fashion business years ago." Eugene dropped the luggage at the side and took off his black overcoat before hanging it on the wall. Mai watched as the woman walked to the halls with them. Her head turned from side to side as she observed the paintings and the pictures of her fiancée's family.

"I am also Eugene's private tutor. But please." Madoka rolled her eyes and stopped at the study. "I have prepared tea for you two. I know that your travel has been long and tiring. The weather surely got worse like a day ago."

"Please you two, sit!" Madoka insisted as she sat in front of the table and poured some jasmine tea into the cups. "Keep yourselves cozy and warm. This will be your new place to stay." Madoka slowly moved the teacups in front of them.

Mai quietly looked at Madoka before Eugene. She then felt calm and relaxed after my first sip of tea. Her body leaned against the furniture as if being too comfortable. She had a long and tiring day, the corset felt too tight and uncomfortable, and she just needed some time to relax. But Madoka noticed her posture; it looked like she was judging her that she was going to have a hard time adjusting to the culture of England.

"Sit up straight now would you dear." Eugene sipped from the vintage teacup before turning to Mai. "Of course." Quick as a hare, the brunette instantly sat up and then apologized. "I apologize; I am still trying to get used to this."

"What time is your class tomorrow? If you don't mind me asking?" Madoka humbly asked the visitor.

"I received a letter from my professor that he would be extending his leave. I believe that he will be back two days after tomorrow."

"How about I take you two to the convention?"

"Convention of what?" Eugene placed the teacup on the saucer before crossing his legs.

"I heard a scientist is in town for a demonstration of a new technology. Would you care to come with me and watch as well?" Madoka asked. "My husband, Yasuhara, gave me invitations for this event."

"I have no plans for tomorrow either, and I wouldn't mind discovering something new for the love of science." Eugene thought before looking at Mai. "What do you think, love?"

A strong feeling made the student think of her decision. As if something great was going to happen to her the moment she shows up for the event. She held her hands together and felt a glimpse of darkness and light about her tomorrow. She softly nodded and said. "Alright, I have a feeling that it would be worth it."

The following day, Mai stepped into the dressing room with a deep breath. She rolled her eyes before thinking about what to wear. "This is going to be a long day…" she looked at the petticoat from the corner of the room and slowly lifting it. She wasn't the type of girl who wears such fancy clothing. However, she has been advised by some friends that she has to become an exceptional lady to please the people around her future husband.

"Why do people in England have to be punished?" She was wearing a short shift inside the dressing room. Believing that she was all alone, she looked over at the drawers to see if any pastel colored corsets were for her.

"Hush now, a lady does not complain."

She leaped out of fear and stepped to the side as she turned and saw Madam Madoka wearing an elegant high neck maroon long sleeve gown.

"Madame Mori. You certainly surprised me."

Her lip curled into a smile before she stepped forward and looked at the drawers. Mai had a feeling that she knew what she was looking.

"Blue has always been your aura." She spoke silently as her hand pulled out a beautiful corset. "Are you looking for a ball gown for tonight?" She inquired and walked towards the big wardrobe.

"I am. I would not disappoint my fiancée. I would like to look like a presentable lady for tonight."

"All right." She pulled out an ocean blue off-shoulder dress with a white vintage lace on its waist and the shoulders.

"This dress would be fine."

"Breathe in" Madoka held the corset and then tightly covered her thin waist with the corset. Mai took a deep breathe in as if hiding my stomach.

"There." Madoka sighed profoundly and helped her with the top layer. The silk cloth of blue and white made looked angelic. Madoka smiled walked her to the mirror.

"A Gorgeous young lady."

A tight sky blue ball gown that emphasizes her cleavage, her waist, and her neckline.

"Eugene is the luckiest man in that party." Madoka winked as she chuckled before she prepared herself for the convention.

A grand convention for their culture exhibits nobility and aristocracy. Despite not coming from royalty, Eugene Davis holds a valuable key to society as the head of parapsychology in Cambridge. He is one of the founding fathers of Society in Psychical Research and has over excelled in psychology and physics.

A tall man in his early 30's walked towards the crowd. He looked absurdly unique and handsome. Wearing a formal black cutaway morning coat, black high-buttoned waistcoat, and creased fly-front trousers worn with a high-collared shirt, top hat, and gloves.

"My dear Madoka, you're here." Madoka felt the warm embrace slowly wrapping around her body.

"I wouldn't miss this." She whispered in his ear with a smile on his face.

"Yasu. I know we have been in this long distance relationship and I think it's time for you to meet my student." Madoka stepped to the side and introduced the raven-haired professor. The lady in blue watched as the man stood still as if he was frozen.

 _This man looked off._ Mai observed him quietly before Eugene could talk. "I'm Eugene Davis from the Society of Psychical Research." Eugene reached his hand out to him, but again the man was stunned.

"Yasu?" Madoka worriedly caught his attention. Yasuhara shook his head and awkwardly chuckled. "How rude of me. You look exactly like my boss."

"I get that a lot." Eugene shook hands with Lin before parting their attention from each other.

"and this is Lady Mai Taniyama." Mai smiled and by habit almost bowed.

"It's a pleasure meeting a fine lady." He took her hand and humbly planted a peck on her side.

Mai didn't know any reaction to what to do next so, she quietly placed her hand together and smiled.

"Now that you mention it. dear, how come you and Lord Sinclair don't have any pictures together."

A small twitch from Yasuhara's eye made Mai think that something was wrong. She looked at him and observed his awkward response. "My boss is a shy type of person. You will meet him shortly." However, as the curious brunette looked around, she noticed the people at the convention. All media personnel with cameras were not allowed inside.

"I will have to go back; we're about to start." Yasuhara smiled, but before leaving, he gave his wife a small peck on the cheek.

"Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen!" A voice said from the ornate staircase.

"As part of this convention's theme, we encourage everyone to wear your masks." He slid a black mask on and waited for the other guests to put on their covers.

"Tonight, we will witness something beyond science." He said as the room's lighting started to dim. The guests wondered what it was.

Gene held his fiancee's hand tightly as she looked at him with her big brown eyes.

"I'll be right here."

Mai wasn't scared of the dark; She was more concerned about any physical threats nearby. Everyone would become vulnerable when it comes to darkness. She has manifested something evil with the night, and she couldn't bear to experience it once again.

Yasuhara held a little light bulb. Mai could still see it since there wasn't that dark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you all for waiting. My name is Oliver Sinclair, and I am here to introduce the modern era" Yasuhara stepped down the stairs and finally another man wearing all black stood in front of them carrying a light bulb. He wore a black mask matching his dark raven hair. Mai listened to his voice as if she heard his voice before. For a moment she was drawn to his voice.

"The bible started with darkness, and I think it would be appropriate for us literally in the darkness."

The guests and the crowd gasps as the whole ballroom turned dark.

"We shouldn't be afraid." Mai could hear his voice and feel his presence in front of her

"Because we all know that there will be light!" And that moment when he mentioned the light, the bulb which he was holding started to lit up.

"Some people believe that we, mere mortals are too weak, too fragile, and too vulnerable. With this light bulb, I can assure you that this is no mere mystery but a result of science."

"there must be a wire underneath your sleeve." A certain reporter yelled as he started to criticize the scientist.

"Alright, I shall prove to you that this is no scheme." Yasuhara stood behind him; he carried a tray of bulbs. He followed the masked raven-haired man set eyes with the audience in front of him. He took a bulb from the plate and then gave it to each person at the front. Not later, he approached Gene with a particular look.

A smirk of mockery as if underestimating her husband-to-be and his lip curled up in a smile while his eyes were full hopelessness and sadness, made the brunette doubt on trusting the stranger in front of her. All changed the moment he took the last bulb from the tray and reached it out to the brunette. There was a long pause as if the world was in slow motion or as if It froze in seconds just for them. Mai's heart skipped a beat as she felt drawn into his dark sea orbs underneath the black mask. His hand touched her palm as she was given the last bulb.

Her reaction was somewhat insulting; she flinched the moment our skin touched. Mai saw an image in her head that she barely understood. A picture of her death engulfed in flames- tortured. For a moment, she knew that something wrong was going to happen to her and she believes that Mr. Oliver Sinclair will be the reason for her death.

* * *

 ** _A Dance with the Devil Take two:_** Because taking One sucked!

Special Thanks to **pennYnnep!** I have been jumping from writing one Fanfiction to another, and I haven't noticed it until someone finally pointed it out. Sorry about the mishap! I have not realized that this wasn't edited properly at all- should have re-read it before posting it. I changed the POV into the third person since I have been trying to write into a first POV but well- it completely sucked. So, I tried re-writing it and finally finished it. I apologize for the suckish writing, I wasn't thinking clearly earlier. and Here's version 2.0

 ** _Skabalino_** ISn't actually part of the C.S Eve but rather a partner. She has been having a dilemma on what to do with her spare Ghost hunt Manga Set and thought that a raffle would be the best way to give it up. A raffle wouldn't be fun with consalation prizes right?

Details for the Raffle is up: at skabalino-dot-com


End file.
